Telosan Empire
|- |'Region' || American Continent |- |'Capital(s)' ||Tresoan City |- |'Official Languages' ||English |- |'Ethnic Groups' | |- | Demonym || Telosanti |- |'Government' |Defunct |- |'Historical Dates' - Telosanti Diaspora - Trekon's Reign - Telosanti Civil War | 1520 AD 19XX - 20XX AD (21 Years) 20XX AD |- |'Population' Last Census | 178 Million |- |'Geography' - Area | Defunct |- |'Currency' || Telon |- | align=center colspan=2 | |} The Telosanti Empire is a, now defunct, nation that consisted of several islands in the South Atlantic. =History= The Kingdom of Telosan was once a vast empire during the Medieval times. Telosan, like many other countries at the time, often warred with other nations. After a dispute between the kings of neighboring countries, yet another war began. The Kingdom entered the war at the behest of its allies. The war eventually led to the demise of the country, as Telosan's allies quickly fell. The war was lost and the monarchy exiled. The land was conquered by hostile rivals. Millions of the surviving refugees were scattered across Europe, but nothing could be done. The royal family fled to the Americas around the year 1520. There, a few loyal citizens arrived, hoping to rebuild the fallen country. Many refugees continued to arrive, year after year. The nation was a proud fraction of its former glory. There were many who would see Telosan restored to its full power again. These warhawks pushed the kingdom into yet another war. King Arkaran fought against his own citizens, urging them to keep the peace. The people claimed he was being paid by their enemies and assasinated him. Without the noble king, the country fell into disorganization and chaos. Hundreds of years passed, ages flew by. The natives that once destroyed the nation died out, destroyed themselves by colonization. A few remembered the stories. The relics of King Arkaran were kept in a vault, locked away as the last jewel of the nation. A young man named Trekon claimed to be the heir of the famous king. Technology had developed enough to verify the truth to his claim, once compared with a sample from the long dead Arkaran. The people were shocked that the bloodline had survived and quickly elevated Trekon to the king of the few tribes. Under his leadership, moral soared and the country finally began the long, long process of rebuilding, starting by rediscovering it's roots. The Kingdom of Telosan had reemerged. =Government= The government of Telosan was run as an Absolute Monarchy under the rule of King Trekon. Much of the inner workings of Trekon's administration was shrouded from the public eye and, as such, not much is known about its operations. Certain organizations, however, received plenty of attention from the media for their successes, among these the Telosanti Sniper Corps, an infamous group of elite marksmen that saw combat in the Espanoran War, Irish Unification Wars, and were involved in various other assignments. They are rumored to have had a hand in the assassination of Sebastian, son of the nefarious World Military Dominion's dictator. =The Dissolution of Telosan= The Telosanti Civil War can be read at this location: Dissolution of Telosan Thread =Successor States= Following the final collapse of the Telosanti Empire, the various regions of the nation broke away into their own countries. The European territories, under the leadership of a Drake Reed, reformed themselves into the Republic of Venice . In Asia, the harsh politician Leto Irulen rose to power in the Dominion of Celebes . The original islands of Telosan in the Americas, however, underwent a massive political upheaval. By the end of the crisis, the Falkland Confederation came about and elected their first chancellor, Xavier Vairtas. =Famous Telosantis= Famous or notable citizens of Telosan include: *King Trekon - Assassinated *Prince Tresoan - Assassinated *Kiel Ar - Deceased *Jarn Caht